


Can I Interest You In "Hanukkah"?

by fenellaevangela



Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: M/M, Report 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a certain segment of fans wish had happened between Jon and stephen during <i>A Colbert Christmas</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Interest You In "Hanukkah"?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble thread over on [](http://community.livejournal.com/rahmbamarama/profile)[**rahmbamarama**](http://community.livejournal.com/rahmbamarama/).

Stephen glanced up. "Oh, look! We're under the mistletoe! Well, this is - " He didn't have a chance to finish; Jon pounced on him and they both tumbled to the floor. He didn't really mind, though, because the first thing Jon did after they hit the ground was to stick his tongue down Stephen's throat.

After a few minutes of enthusiastically making out, Stephen pulled away and stared at Jon with wide round eyes. "Why Jon! I had no idea!"

Jon just shook his head. "You idiot. Didn't you realize that when I said 'Hanukkah' I meant 'me'?"

Stephen was silent for a moment. He couldn't blame anyone, not even late night's Jon Stewart, for lusting after him, but ... "What about the potato pancakes?"

Jon shrugged. "Post-coital snack."

"How thoughtful! But the wooden top?"

Jon smirked and pulled the dreidel out of his pocket. He twirled it in his fingers and raised an eyebrow suggestively. " _Jon_!" Stephen gasped. His eyes flitted between Jon and the dreidel. He licked his lips. "What about the candles?" he asked. Jon's smile widened dangerously. "Well," said Stephen, "I guess I could give Hanukkah a _try_ ..."


End file.
